On Behalf of the Nation
by Artdirector123
Summary: AU one shot where the countries of the FMA universe have personifications. They hadn't heard from him in ceturies. For a country that had been so social, it had been incharacteristic for him to just close himself off like this. And then the wars started, and ishval fell, and they all began to wonder, what exactly had happened to Amestris?


"Hey," a voice called from the darkness, "Hey! Hey wake up!" The nation groaned as envy kicked him awake. He slowly and begrudgingly complied with the homunculus' orders as he opened his world weary eyes to look up at his captor. The homunculus grinned down at him. "Rise and shine, blondie," he said, "We have need of you."

Amestris glared at him weakly with his intelligent yet broken brown eyes. "Can't you leave me alone to continue to rot?" he complained, "You seem to have no problem ignoring my existence otherwise. Maybe if you do I'll finally die for good and never have to look at your retched face again."

Envy growled at him before kicking him in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. It didn't matter though. He'd just regenerate anyways...unfortunately. He honestly wished he could die for good. That he didn't have to be the personification of this nation anymore, and yet he wouldn't wish this on anyone. It all started two hundred years ago. That was when this living nightmare had begun.

Two hundred years ago, when he was still relatively young, he lived freely among his people, traveling the lands, and learning every piece of knowlegde he could learn about alchemy. He spent time with his neighboring countries Dracmah, Arigo, Creta, and his dear older sister Ishval. His curiosity was unrivaled as he explored everywhere he could, enjoying life to its fullest. He recklessly brave any danger, tried any new food he could find, and as soon as he found a new invention or object, he wanted to know everything about it, right down to its molecular components. Every person he met, whether his citizen or not, he remembered and treasured. He spent so much time away from his government that he did not realise how corrupted it was. It was rotten to the core with seven festering parasites at its center: the homunculi. Envy, Greed, Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and the worst of them all, a being simply know as Father.

When Amestris had found out that they had not only infested his nation with the intent to use it and his people as a tool, but had created it for that express purpose, he had been furious. And thanks to his reckless nature, he took matters into his own hands and attacked them on his own. This had been a mistake to say the least.

Once they had captured him and found out what he was, they turned him into their own little reconnaissance tool to manipulate his people. The threatened to wipe them out slowly and painfully if he didn't use his connection with the people to read their personalities and the majority emotions of the general public to use them to their advantage.

For the past two hundred years, they had used him to hand pick the military cabinets, decide who deserved promotions, and how to best write speeches to appeal to the general public based on their fears and pride. For the past two hundred years, he had been stuck in a dingy cell beneath the city he had called his heart. For the past two hundred years he had not seen sun, rain, the change of seasons, his people, or his fellow nations. He had only heard the barest news of the changes in the outside world when these monsters needed information on how to control the population or when he felt a strong emotion rise from his people.

Recently he had felt a strong sense of fear and hatred rise from his people. It stuck around for years until he finally found out that the homunculi had started a war with his dear sister Ishval only to have it end in the genocide of her people and her dissolution. He had been devastated when he had heard the news. He remembered her fondly. Her warm red eyes had been the ones to welcome him into the world of the nations. She taught him what he was, what he was capable of, how to take care of himself, and even though she had disagreed with him on alchemy, they had remained close.

He mourned her every day for the past few months, wishing he had the chance to see her one last time. To at least let her know he still cared for her. Even now he wondered if she had died hating him. If she believed he had consented to her genocide….

"HEY!" Envy shouted, clunking him on the head and snapping him back to reality, "Snap out of it, idiot!"

"Fine…" he hissed, "What is it you want, devil?"

"Marcoh's failed us," Envy said as he pulled out some photographs, "He proved himself unable to be a sacrifice. He's deserted the military without a trace. He could be halfway through Xing by now."

Amestris' lip twitched into the closest thing he had experienced to a smile in years as he felt a certain amount of pride in his chest over Marcoh's decision. "What do you want me for, then?" he questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Envy said, "We need your help finding a new human sacrifice. Here, take a look at these two." He extended out two pictures. Amestris studied the photos, allowing the features of the men in the images to sink in as he attempted to focus on their personal histories. One was of Major Alex Louis Armstrong the Strongarm Alchemist and heir to the Armstrong estate. He was the second youngest child in a family of five children and specialized in a specific kind of earth-based alchemy developed by his own family. He was an exceedingly loyal and warm hearted man.

The second was of Major Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He was half xingese and half Amestrian. He was an only child due the death of his parents when he was five. He studied Alchemy under Master Hawkeye before joining the Amestrian military with the hopes of making the world a better place. Even after the devastation of the war he was still determined to follow this dream and become fuhrer. Amestris secretly hoped he would, at the same time didn't if it meant these monsters would have him wrapped around their thumbs.

"So?" Envy prodded, "Which one of these two is more likely to commit human transmutation." Amestris was silent for a moment, wondering if he should lie or not. "Oh, and by the way, don't even consider lying to us," Envy said with an evil smirk, "I'm very good at telling when someone is lying to me, and if you don't tell us the truth…" He held up a vial with some sort of strange liquid inside. "I'll spread this in a few villages and let you watch them all die slowly," Envy said with a diabolical smile, "I believe its called torpidus tenues. I think you might be familiar with it."

Amestris' eyes widened. He knew very well what that disease would do. It slowly petrified the body, creating large calcium deposits into every type of tissue in the body until the heart was consumed by it and the victim died. It was slow acting. Horribly painful, incurable, and highly contagious. He shook his head. He couldn't let him release even one bacterium of it.

"Alright," he said, "Roy Mustang is the most likely candidate."

"How likely?" Envy questioned, eyes narrowing.

"He had already considered it on several occasions," Amestris admitted, mentally cursing himself for being so weak.

Envy grinned. "Good," he said, standing up, "It's been a pleasure doing buisness with you." He then left the room. Amestris sighed and lowered his head as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He wished he could have said the same. He had no idea what exactly these sacrifices were for, but he had a horrible feeling he had just doomed his people.

…..

Several Years later….

Even for having been completely isolated and unaware during the events of the Promised Day, he had still felt the craziness going on around him, but in a much different way. First he he felt a great wave of panic, the word fuhrer ringing in his mind for some reason. Then he felt a momentary peace before he felt a strange tension occurs. Then another short, horrible wave of panic, worse than before, which was followed by his body suddenly being wracked with pain. He collapsed the ground, unable to breath and coughing up blood as it felt like every cell in his body was dying all at once. He felt like he was clinging to life, barely conscious as his body shut down. He was unable to think, unable to breath… It felt like his heart was barely beating at all.

He didn't think it could get much worse from there but it had. His body felt like it was exploding. His molecules felt like they were being ripped apart. For a moment he saw himself in a white void, a large gate opening before him and pulling him through. Knowledge swirled around him as he was pulled through until he blacked out. For several minutes he swore he was dead. However, when he awoke in the real world, it was like he was given renewed life. He felt like he had been hit with a thousand lightning strikes in the best way possible as a renewed fire burned inside him. His heart beat a mile a minute and his mind was too flooded with emotions to be able to process anything. But he was alive. He was alive. Alive…

He spent several days in silence processing this. He had no idea what had happened. The homunculi didn't come for him. Had they succeeded in whatever they wanted? Had they failed? He had no way to find out. He was still tied up. So he sat and waited. It wasn't until several days later that anyone had found him. It took forever for him to explain who he was and what he was doing here. He had almost been executed twice and actually executed once for associating with them before he had been proven innocent of willingly helping them. And it had taken a lot of digging into early government files and several secret letters back and forth between the neighboring nations for them to believe his story of being the personification of his country. Only after that had the events of the Promised Day had been explained to him.

He had been horrified as he had Father's plan explained to him. How he had transmitted every soul outside the center of the nationwide transmutation circle into his philosopher's stone, how he had used the country as a giant gate of truth….But then he was told how a small group of his individuals had defeated him and his offspring and restored balance. Amestris wanted to cry for joy. He was free, finally truly free. No longer did those beasts plague his land. No longer could they hurt his people. Tears streamed down his face as he smiled for the first time in a long, long time. He was finally at peace.

The first thing had done, was demand to meet the heros. He pestered the new Fuhrer Grumman for weeks until he finally agreed to bring them in and have them meet him all personally. He only brought in a few at a time however, and only agreed to those with the most involvement. It had taken them several more weeks to drag Edward Elric back to Central after his resignation and Brigadier General Mustang from his restoration project in Ishval. Unfortunately, many of the others were unable to attend for now. Ling and Mei were back in Xing, Alphonse was still recovering, Scar was nowhere to be found, Izumi still didn't want anything to do with the military, and Mustang only left Ishval because Riza had promised to look after it for him.

Amestris was disappointed by this, but he could wait to tell the others. For now he stood by Fuhrer in his room patiently waiting for them to arrive.

Grumman chuckled as he observed the country bounce on his feet and glance at the clock. "Nervous are we?" he asked with his signature grin.

The country gave an embarrassed smile. "Isn't any man when he is about to meet his heroes?"he responded.

"Don't worry," Grumman said, "While I don't know so much about Elric, but once you get Mustang to believe you, you'll have his undying respect."

"If you say so…" Amestris responded. Still he was a little anxious. He tugged at his collar. He didn't remember the amestrian uniform being so uncomfortable. Granted, he remembered it being green instead of blue and not having the weird flap on the chest. At least the waist cape was still the same. He always liked that part of it. Screw what Creta said about it being dorky. It made him feel...important.

He was snapped out of his uniform related thoughts as he heard voices in the hall. Two men entered the room, one short, blond one being forcibly escorted in by a guard. He looked very irritated. "Seriously!"he snapped at the guards, "Couldn't this have waited another week? My brother's still weak! I need to be there for him."

The dark haired man next to him rolled his eyes. "Fullmetal, it was an order by the fuhrer that you come here," he said, "The least you could have done was comply."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give him the right to send people to my house to take me away for God knows what reason," he argued.

Amestris crooked an eyebrow before turning to Grumman. "Did you force him to come here?" he questioned.

"I preferred summoned," Grumman said with a smile, "After all, I knew you wanted to speak with him most of all."

"Wait what?" Ed said, having caught what the Fuhrer had said, "He's the reason why we're here?" The two men gave the nation suspicious looks. They had no idea who he was, but he bore the uniform of a general and there was something strangely familiar in his warm, intelligent, and somehow incredibly old looking brown eyes.

"Indeed he is," Grumman said, before dismissing the guards. The door clicked behind them. "I think I'll let you take it from here," Grumman said, sitting back in his chair.

"Thank you, Eugene," the nation said, surprising the two humans as he casually used the Fuhrer's first name. He then turned to the two. "Hello," he said with a small bow, "My name is Victor Flamel. It's a pleasure to meet you." Victor Flamel. He smiled. It had been so long since he had used that name. Some may call it flashy and pretentious, but he thought it suited him just perfectly.

"Wait...Flamel?" Edward questioned, "That's the name for the symbol of the snake posted to a cross…"

Amestris smirked. "Oh, so you've heard of my symbol," he said.

"You're symbol?" Ed said furrowing his brow, "It's my teacher's symbol!"

"Do you mean to say it's your family's symbol?" Roy said.

"No, I mean to say that it's my symbol," he responded, "I invented that symbol three hundred and fifty some years ago."

The two shared disbelieving looks before Ed chuckled in amusement. "Yeah right," he said, "Very funny."

"I'm not joking," Victor said, smile fading, "The truth it I have been living in this country since it's inception." The two noticed this and lost their own amused expression, but there was still suspicion and disbelief in there eyes. "I see you need evidence of my claim," he said, "Thankfully I have just such." He pulled out several portraits featuring him and several early leaders and parchments with his signature on them. Bradley had them hidden in his estate as to not cause people to question who the young man in the paintings was.

The two men examined the documents as they slowly accepted reality. This man really was centuries old. To anyone else it would have seemed impossible but after what they had seen with the homunculi…

They both suddenly turned on him, ready for a fight. "What are you?" Roy demanded, prepared to snap, "A homunculus?" If one had escaped their grasp….

"No," the nation responded, "I can assure you I'm not one of those monsters."

They didn't know why, but both were inclined to believe him. Ed still didn't know why. Maybe it was his eyes. They didn't hold the same cruelty as the homunculi. Infact, they looked a lot like his father's…..

"Wait…" Ed said, "Are you...a philosopher's stone?"

Roy froze after having relaxed slightly. But both became confused as the strange, possibly inhuman being before them began to laugh. "No, but you're close," he said, "To be honest I don't fully understand or know how to explain it myself, and I spent almost a century trying to figure it out. But in essence, I am the embodiment of the nation of Amestris and it's people."

Both extremely rational men stared at him dumbly. "Excuse me…" Roy said, "But how is that possible?"

"Again, I don't even fully understand. I spent years researching my own kind, and even I couldn't figure out a rational explanation as to how or why we exist," he said, "All I know is that we exist as long as our people do, can feel their pain and anguish, and that there is one of us for each country. And my best explanation for what I am is that I am a connection between the life force of the people of the nation and the land."

"But that's not possible," Ed said, "How can a being just come into existence! There is no way that's possible."

"Edward Thebis Elric," Victor said, locking eyes with the young man, "You were born February third 1899. You originally admired your father but came to resent him after he left your family. Less because he abandoned you but more because he abandoned your mother and brother. Every time you saw the sad, wistful look in her eye you grew to resent him more. And when she died your resentment skyrocketed. Your mother's death also is the reason why you resent being called small by others. Your mother used to call you her little man. In that context it was an affirmation. After her death it lost that context and anytime someone used it, it was a subconscious reminder she was gone. Am I correct?"

The room was silent. Ed stared at Victor in awe. He looked into his eyes for an explanation for this knowledge that he had never told anyone. Not even his brother. But some how this stranger with eyes that pierced his soul knew. "Yes," he breathed, "How...how did you know?"

"I told you, I am the embodiment of the nation and its people," Victor explained, "My soul is connected to each person. While I'm not constantly aware of everyone, If I focus on a particular person, I can understand their past and their personality."

Now even Roy was staring in awe. He had no idea that was Ed's reasoning. He felt terrible for having teased Ed so much. He also felt slightly vulnerable. This man knew him as well as he knew himself. It was frightening to think such a being could exist. But there was another darker thought on his mind. "How much did you know?"he asked, "About the homunculi, I mean."

Victor frowned, a sadness and guilt in his eyes. "I knew about them. I even aided them, but not of my own free will," he stated, "Let me explain." With that, he told them his story. How he had been captured and beaten and used. How he had no idea what they were using his information for until it was too late.

"And for all I was involved with, I want to say I am profoundly sorry," the nation said, "But I also want to express my gratitude. Because of you, they failed. Because of you my people are safe. Because of you...I'm finally free."

The two men felt their hearts swell with pride. They felt like there were millions of people cheering their names in gratitude instead of just one. "It's alright," Edward finally said, voice slightly shaky from the feeling of being honored, "It's not like we could have just let them get away with it, right?"

"Not so," he said, "You knew about their plan long in advance. You could have turned tail and run to save yourself, but you didn't. That is the mark of a true hero." "And you, Mustang," Amestris said, turning to the general whose shoulders became tight as he stood at attention with his arms at his side. He felt like a cadet again. "Even after you've done more than what was expected of you, you still persevere to do more and make things right," he said, pride in his eyes, "I've heard of your work in Ishval, and I am so very grateful. My sister would be too if she were here with us now."

"Sister?" both said in confusion.

"Yes...Ishval was my sister," he said, a saddened look in his eyes, "She found me and took care of me while I was young. I was devastated when I heard of her dissolution by the hands of my people…" "But you are restoring her nation. You are bringing her people back and breathing life back into the land," he said, "And so I have a gift for each of you." He pulled a block of steel out of his pocket and placed it on the desk. He clapped his hands and touched it, creating two keys. "These are the keys to my personal hidden library," he explained, "I don't know the state of it's contents, but I know it contains every ounce of scientific research I've performed in my entire life, alchemy or otherwise. I'll have to show you how to get there, but aside from that, all you'll need to get in are these keys." Victor had been very careful in hiding his research like all alchemists. While he believed that know one had the right to destroy knowledge, he didn't believe everyone had the right to view it, particularly the more dangerous things he'd discovered. So he'd hidden his library and never kept a constant key on his person. Only ever transmuting a key when he needed it.

"You're giving us access to your private research?" Edward said incredulously.

"So long as you don't share it with anyone," Amestris said, "Heck, I'd even invite either of you to join in my research if you like."

The two were taken aback by this kindness. They felt truly honored. "Thank you, Sir," Roy said, "It would be an honor to work with you, but for now I'm afraid I have to decline your offer. There is still a lot I have to do in Ishval."

Amestris nodded. "I understand," he said, "And I told you I appreciate what you are doing. You make a great leader, Mustang. One any nation would be proud of." Roy's eyes widened at this statement but he nodded in gratitude. He then turned to Ed. "And I suppose you have to return to your brother too?" he said.

"Got that from your mind reading powers?" Ed asked.

"No, I heard you complaining about it in the hall," he said with a smirk. Ed laughed nervously. With that the men bid their nation goodbye, thanking him before they left. He smiled as he watched them leave before grabbing his coat and getting ready to go.

Grumman gave him a puzzled expression. "Where are you going?" He asked, "It's the middle of the work day."

"I know. I'm afraid my work means I'll have to get packing," he said, "I'm determined to thank everyone that helped in the Promised Day. I'm going to have a lot of traveling to do. I'll have to head to Dublith to see Mrs. Curtis, Briggs to see Miss Olivier, Risembool for Alphonse and Ishval for Riza. Then I'll have to get into contact with my dear friend Li Yuo in Xing and see if she can help me find Ling and Mei. Oh, and tracking down Scar will surely be an adventure!" "And after all that, I've got two hundred years of research to catch up on! I'll have to work day and night to get back on track," he said, "I'll be busier than a bee, so you see, I can't waste a second here."

Grumman frowned. "But don't you want to stay and make sure reconstruction goes well?" He questioned.

Victor turned and gave him a bright and confident smile. "Do I really have to with people like you and Mustang and Ed around?" he said, "Have a little more faith in yourself. I do." "See you later, Eugene!" he called over his shoulder, "There's a whole world to explore and and time waits for no man or nation! But don't worry! I'll be sure to get in contact with you when I discover something truly amazing!"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
